


After work

by YGXGBSJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGXGBSJ/pseuds/YGXGBSJ





	After work

午夜十二点

你揉了揉酸胀的脖颈，抬起头，电脑屏幕上的策划已经修改了一次又一次，你身心俱疲地站起身——诺大的办公室里早已空无一人，黑漆漆的只剩下保安大叔为了安全给你留下的走道日光灯还亮着。

忽然，你发现走廊尽头的经理办公室还亮着灯，悄悄探头看见李帝努戴着眼镜坐在办公桌前忙碌着什么，平日里总是没有机会正眼看看这位传说中任务数量与要求跟温和帅气长相毫不相符的经理，这次可算让你抓住了机会。

早已好奇不已的你悄悄溜到他的办公室外，透过小窗观察着——西装外套被丢在一边的沙发上，白色衬衣服帖地勾勒出他身体的线条，不大不小仿佛为他量身定制的一般。他端起水杯喝了口水，喉结一上一下地动了动，门外的你也不禁一起咽了口口水——难怪大家平时连个背影都要回味半天啊。

李帝努发现杯子里的水不多了，于是站起身准备走动走动添个水，忽然瞟到办公室外好像有个人影，而你毫无察觉还痴痴地看着他一步一步地走到门口，当门把手转动的那一刹那你突然意识到不对，想跑回工位却被他一把抓住了手臂。

“加班也算是工作时间吧，工作时间溜号？”他低低的声音在你身后响起，冷得像跌入冰窖

你绝望地转过身去，果然面相再温柔工作上还是这么严肃啊，完了，这次要跟公司说再见了···

“对不起经理，我下次再也不···”你低着头，也不敢把手从他手中抽开，小心翼翼地说

“抬起头来，看着我。”他冷冰冰地打断了你，却没有一丝要松手的意思

你慢慢抬起头，他背光站立着，看不清楚脸上的神色，只能看见眼镜片闪烁着细微的反光。还好，你松了口气，郑重其事地向他道歉：“对不起经理，我马上完成策划，下次再也不会这样了，请经理原谅。”

“这就完了？”

“啊？”你有些不知所措，却又不知道说些什么，眼神左右飘忽着

“去帮我加点水吧。”他终于松开了你的手臂，伸手递过他的杯子，修长的指节在你接过的那一刹那在你的手上留下了星点冰凉的触感，你的身体仿佛通过了一道电流，微微一颤。

 

接好水端到办公室门口，发现里面的灯被关了，你有些奇怪，但还是叩了两下门走了进去

“经理？”你试探性地叫了一声，站在房间中央，手中的水杯微微晃动，窗外广告牌的红色灯光穿过玻璃窗映射进房间里，黑暗勾勒出房间里每个物件的影子，包括你，都一览无余。

“啪嗒”身后传来门被锁上的声音，你惊慌地回过头，却发现他慢慢地从门后的阴影里走出，食指搭在嘴唇上示意着你保持绝对噤声。一步一步，你终于看清他的脸上带着一丝玩味的笑。

“工作时间开小差，是要有惩罚的哦”

“当啷”你手中的玻璃杯滑落，碎了满地，大脑嗡嗡地运转着却没有生起一丝抗拒的情绪。他轻轻地靠上来，身上带着淡淡的男士香水味，前调清甜后调逐渐不羁，就像他的动作：

他不知何时摘掉了眼镜，低下头咬上你的唇，你不敢看，紧紧地闭着眼，只能感受到他沉稳的鼻息温热着你的面颊。一颗、两颗···他一边解着你的衬衣扣子一边步步紧逼着，把你抵在办公桌前拉下了你的衬衣。

长时间的激吻让你有些头晕，身体也开始不听使唤，索性半眯着眼并一把拉开了盘起的长发，任它散落下来在你的锁骨上。李帝努一路往下，头发有些阻碍他的进程，环抱着你的手也没有空，他便用额头抚开发丝吻上了你的锁骨。

正当细碎的吻在你的胸口游走时，他却忽然停住了，抓紧你的腰把你抱上了桌子，这样更方便于他的进一步动作：他把你的内衣推高，两颗蜜桃蹦了出来，他一边吮吸着一只手也爱抚着另一只，你忍不住了，哼出了声，手指插进他茂密的发间，抱着他的头。

他似乎是有些不适，转而又吻向你的耳侧，一只手揽住你的肩另一只手使劲扯开了领带，你的双手顺势帮他脱下了平时一丝褶皱都没有的白衬衫攀上了他紧实的身体。果然平时的健康作息和运动练就了他结实的胸膛和宽阔的背脊，你灵巧地在他身上游走，他在你耳边低声地喘息，喘息声刺激着你的每一根神经。

他的手缓缓地在你的大腿摩挲良久，终于拉下内裤探了进去，你有些吃疼轻轻地叫了一声，他放缓了些，指节慢慢地深入浅出——谁能想到那双在键盘上上下翻飞的漂亮的手在你的身体里也能活动得这么出神入化呢。李帝努看你努力仰着头，手上动作加快了些，还不时按压着内壁刺激着你敏感的感官，办公室里充斥着你放荡的水声。

“啊···jeno，我···哈啊···”你抓紧了桌子边缘，双腿呈M型大大地张开着，头往后仰着，恍惚间叫出了他的英文名。黑色的影和红色的光晕在你身上画出一道分界线，渐渐地红色慢慢蔓延开来，冲破了那道防线，他抽出手指，指尖闪烁着晶莹，你半躺在桌上，使不上一点力气。

李帝努抬起头看看墙上的夜光时钟，勾起嘴角，眼睛笑成了两道弯月：“It’s my turn.”你晕晕乎乎间看到这一幕，在红色的灯光衬托下像极了地狱天使。他松开皮带，拉下裤子，黑暗中你只能判断出那绝不是小尺寸。

他搂起你，肉棒顶在湿润的入口，却迟迟不进行下一步动作。他平稳了呼吸，故意在你耳边低声吐露着：“知道错了吗？”

“知···知道了···”

“嗯？”

“我···我知道了···请···请惩罚我吧···”

“呵”

 

李帝努用力一挺身，一下子全部进入了你

 

“嗯啊···别···jeno···”

 

你没想到他会一下子填满，毫无准备地紧缩起来，内壁紧紧的吸附刺激得他一声低吼

 

“现在···叫我···哥哥···呃啊···”他一边有节奏地抽插着一边还想着占你便宜

 

“哥哥···啊···哥哥你轻一点···我···我···哈啊···嗯哦····”喘息声交织在一起，成了这座城市深夜美妙的奏鸣曲，你已经昏了头，开始胡言乱语

 

李帝努仿佛变了一个人，平日里的冷酷消失得无影无踪，他像是一团火焰一般烧灼着同样炽热的你的身体。他粗鲁地拉起你使你坐立起来，你自觉地抱紧他的后背，他把头靠在你的颈窝，下身猛烈地冲刺，一下一下撞击着你深处的花蕊。

 

终于，他最后用力一顶，一股热流喷射在你的身体深处，巨大的冲击感贯穿了全身，你控制住尖叫，浑身瘫软在他怀里，说不出一句话。

 

他握住你的下巴，又与你深深一吻

 

“期待你的下次‘犯错’哦～”他的眼睛又笑成了两道弯月。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
